Split Rainbow
by Lily and her tramps
Summary: After seeing her sonic rainboom, the rainbow factory comes to recruit Rainbow Dash. Her answer depends entirely upon their answer to one simple question. Will she become another worker at the factory? Or will she choose a different path? Surprise shippage at the end! T for rainbow factory mentioning.


AN: My second MLP fic! I have one planned out that's multi chapter, but I haven't even started... I really should. :I

* * *

Staring up at the rainbow trail she had made after her sonic rainboom, Rainbow Dash smiled. She was, undoubtedly, the _coolest_ pony ever. As she thought on how awesome basically _everything_about her was, two pegasus ponies in thick goggles and white uniforms approached her.

"Hey there!" Rainbow Dash did a flip in the air and landed on the clouds once again. "Looking for an autograph?" The pegasus smirked.

"No, Miss Rainbow Dash, we would like to offer you a rare opportunity for a job. The rainbow creating phenomena you can create would be a very interesting study area for the rainbow factory." Rainbow Dash cocked her head, she knew that some Pegasus worked there, but she never saw any of them around Cloudsdale. Sensing her doubt, the pegasus continued. "You would be well paid, and allowed to continue your current lifestyle." However, instead of smoothing over her doubt, the pegasus' words only agitated her more.

"Why wouldn't I be allowed to keep living like I do already? Is that what happened to the others that work there?" The two pegasus looked at each other, and the one who had so far been silent took over the persuasion of the cerulean pony.

"It is our understanding at the factory that you wish to join the Wonder Bolts? The factory is very influential, we would gladly put in a good word for you in exchange for your cooperation." Rainbow Dash perked up immediately.

"Really?! _OHMIGOSHOHMIGOSHOHMIGOSH!_" Rainbow Dash's wings quickly carried her up in a frenzy as she squealed. She flew back down to the cloud, and the two factory workers smiled. They knew they had a new worker.

"So, we have a deal?" One said.

"Sure, just one question first," she said. "Could I still go down and see my marefriend in Ponyville?" The workers cocked their heads.

"But, why would you want to?"Asked one.

"Pegasus are the superior species, and the only pegasus down there were too cowardly to take the flight aptitude test." Said the other. Rainbow Dash's eye twitched, and she lifted off the cloud.

"Sorry guys, Imma have to pass." She sped downwards, and the workers scowled. They flew away to the factory, powerless to force her and to contemptuous to care, after all, she had a mare friend in _Ponyville_.

* * *

Rainbow Dash landed in front of Sugar Cube Corner to get herself a treat to calm down. How _dare_ they look down on her for having a marefriend in Ponyville? And how _DARE_ they look down on Ponyville residents because they're not pegasus ponies or ruthless, racist _plotholes! _Fuming, Rainbow Dash walked in to the restaurant and saw Pinkie-Pie at the counter. Pinkie looked up and beamed, waving her front hoof in an ecstatic greeting. Rainbow Dash smiled back and went up to the counter.

"Hey there, Rainbow Dash! What can I- _mmph!"_ Pinkie's eyes went wide as Rainbow Dash planted a kiss on her mouth. Pinkie pushed away and looked at Rainbow Dash in a panic. "_Dashie,"_ She harshly whispered, "I thought you didn't want this to be public!"

"Forget _that!_ That's _stupid!_ Why did I _ever_ think that was a good idea?"

"I dunno Dashie," Pinkie said with a hint of sadness. "you just refused to tell ponies we're together." She looked at her hooves, avoiding eye contact with her special somepony. "I was starting to think you were ashamed of me..." Rainbow Dash's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?! No, Pinkie, I _love_ you!" Blue eyes met pink as the both of them stood shocked.

"Dashie..."

"Yes?"

"You've never said that before."

"I know..." Pinkie-Pie's face split in to a giant smile as she vibrated and took off with excitement.

_**"RAINBOW DASH LOVES** **MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_ When she landed she fell on Rainbow Dash, their smiles only an inch apart. Pinkie blinked, and then blushed. "Oh, um what did you come in for again?"

"I needed a treat to calm down."

"Oh! Well, here's another one then!" Pinkie kissed Rainbow Dash's blushing muzzle. "Nope, not calm enough!" She kissed Rainbow Dash on her cheek, and she giggled. "Nope!" Another kiss. "Nuh uh!" And another. "Not even _close_!" This continued until Rainbow Dash was bursting out laughing on the floor, and Pinkie had kissed every ticklish part of her special somepony she could find.

Rainbow Dash never regretted her decision that day, because the awesomest part of being Rainbow Dash?

Her awesome marefriend.

* * *

Whelp, this took longer than expected. Was it worth it? Review and tell me!


End file.
